criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinking Deep Into Ruins
Sinking Deep Into Ruins is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and sixty-fourth case of the game. It is the forty-ninth case of The Mystery and the fourth case in Paradise Beach. Plot As the player walked with Diana along some of the flooded streets of Paradise Beach due to the Rosenoque earthquake, a plank suddenly broke under Diana’s feet, sending the young detective plunging into the water before she quickly resurfaced in a horror as she told the player that there was a body underwater. After the detectives quickly got the scuba gear needed, the two dove down and found the body of car salesman Kevin Peck, shot in the chest. Per Ethan’s autopsy, they would need to look for an old pirate gun that he unfortunately couldn’t identify even with Jacob’s examination. They then suspected reporter James Guerra, car collector Viktor Breckenridge and pirate Wolfgang "Foxy" Salvodore to the suspects before learning that someone had broken in a nearby news office. When Major and the player entered the news office, the duo were unable to find whoever broke in. With the belief that it must have been the killer, they added shopkeeper Laurina Small, whose shop was part of the flooded street the victim was found in, as well as Maxwell’s boyfriend and investigative reporter Joseph Marlow. They then discovered that Kevin had given an old and faulty car to Viktor, making him believe it was antique and that the victim tried to kill Wolfgang’s parrot due to being an annoyance, which angered the pirate enough for him to give orders to his crew to make the victim pay. Back at the station, they were informed by Maxwell that someone had a gun in the news office with Joseph inside. Returning to the news office, they discovered Laurina holding a gun to her head as Joseph was calmly trying to make her drop it. After he successfully calmed the shopkeeper down, they were able to learn that she wanted to end it all at the news office because it reminded her of the victim who had tried to abuse her sexually. They then discovered that James knew the victim from college as his obnoxious bully and that Kevin had tried to sue Joseph for revealing that he had been a suspect in the murder of his wife a couple years prior. After gathering enough evidence and discovering the murder weapon, a blunderbuss, they were able to apprehend Viktor for the crime. After they discovered Viktor’s involvement in the homicide, Diana confronted the car collector about the fake antique car that Kevin had willingly gave to him. Viktor then laughed and then told them that he had indeed shot Kevin dead, telling them that the car salesman deserved it and much more. He then explained that a local pirate had came to ask him of a favor and he willingly agreed when the pirate gave him an antique pirate gun and asked him to assassinate the victim. He then told them that he agreed to the crime and told them that he led the victim to the flooded street and then pushed the victim into the water, before shooting him in the heart, hoping that his body would sink into the water and get washed away. He then laughed with an evil glint in his eye as he then told the team to arrest him, telling them that he wouldn’t live a day in prison. They then took him to trial, where Joseph told Judge Brighton that he had proof of helping the organization, which caused the collector‘s face to pale, proving Joseph could be correct as Denise decided to put Viktor away for the rest of his life in prison. After the trial, Maxwell asked the player to help him talk to Joseph about the organization. The player and Diana then questioned Joseph about the organization and he then told them he had found suspicious proof while investigating the car dealership and that he had left it back there for the team to find. He also asked the player and Major for assistance in his wedding plans. Joseph then asked Major and the player to help him talk to Laurina as he heard her talking about flower arrangements when he was comforting her following her near-death experience. They then talked to Laurina, who told them that she had a journal full of flower arrangements but she had lost it when she was at the news office. Major and the player then headed back to find Laurina's locked journal. After the player unlocked it, they sent it to Laurina to look over for ideas. She then suggested to Maxwell and the player a series of white and red roses, as well blue hydrangeas and white daisies for the wedding. Meanwhile, Diana and the player headed to the car dealership, eventually finding a pile of shredded paper. The player then restored the pieces and uncovered the writing on it to find a death order with a threat to Viktor written on the scroll. They then sent it to Joshua, who told them that he found traces of an expensive champagne that came from Maurice "Lionheart" Thunder's nightclub and glitter from the New Year celebrations that happened at the same nightclub. The evidence then led the team to deduce that the same person that nearly killed Diana Bentley could've also asked Viktor to assassinate Kevin. They then questioned Viktor in prison and insisted he confess in exchange for parole hours. Viktor then confessed and told them that the pirate, or person disguised as one, had asked him during the New Year celebrations to assassinate Kevin as he was a loose end to their plans. When Diana asked him what the anonymous person called themselves, Viktor just told the detectives that they called themselves the "Warship". Diana and the player then returned to the station to inform Chief Tempest of their discoveries. After all the events, Janice asked the player for help in finding her adoptive son, Zach Blade, who had disappeared from the station, leaving a note that he was going to explore. The player and Janice then decided to investigate the flooded streets as Janice knew of her adoptive son's newly gained recklessness and they then found Zach's neckerchief in a pile of floating debris. Soon after, they soon found Zach playing with a prop sword with, who Janice recognized to be, her estranged mother Farah Carla. Janice then asked Zach and Farah why they were playing near a flooded street and Farah simply told her daughter that she missed being in the family, especially since her son had tragically passed away. Janice then told her mother that she still had a hard time trusting her mother again after her disappearance. She then took Zach and the player back to the station before Chief Tempest told the team that she had gotten a warrant to investigate Maurice's pirate ship while he was away on business elsewhere. Summary Victim *'Kevin Peck' (found floating in the water) Murder Weapon *'Blunderbuss' Killer *'Viktor Breckenridge' Suspects Profile *The suspect speaks French *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect eats salted pork Profile *The suspect speaks French *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect eats salted pork Appearance *The suspect has an earring Profile *The suspect speaks French *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect eats salted pork Appearance *The suspect has an earring Profile *The suspect speaks French *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect eats salted pork Appearance *The suspect has an earring Profile *The suspect speaks French *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect eats salted pork Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is superstitious. *The killer speaks French. *The killer eats salted pork. *The killer has an earring. *The killer weighs above 150 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Flooded Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wet Card, Broken Car Wheel) *Examine Wet Card. (Result: Business Card Note; New Suspect: James Guerra) *Question James Guerra about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Car Dealership) *Investigate Car Dealership. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Tricorn Hat) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Victim and Man) *Examine Photo of Unknown Man. (Result: Unknown Man Identified; New Suspect: Viktor Breckenridge) *Interrogate Viktor Breckenridge about the murder of his friend. *Examine Tricorn Hat. (Result: WG FOXY S; New Suspect: Wolfgang "Foxy" Salvodore) *Talk to Wolfgang "Foxy" Salvodore about the murder. *Examine Broken Car Wheel. (Result: Branded Wheel) *Analyze Branded Wheel Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks French) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is superstitious) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate News Office. (Clues: Torn Newspaper, Faded Notepad, Box of Bullets) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Report; New Suspect: Laurina Small) *Question Miss Small about the murder in the flooded street. (Attribute: Laurina speaks French) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Faded Notes; New Suspect: Joseph Marlow) *Ask Joseph about questioning Kevin. (Attribute: Joseph is superstitious and speaks French) *Examine Box of Bullets. (Result: Greasy Liquid) *Analyze Greasy Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats salted pork; New Crime Scene: Dealership Cars) *Investigate Dealership Cars. (Clues: Stained Steering Wheel, Box of Tools) *Examine Stained Steering Wheel. (Result: Grey Dust) *Examine Grey Dust. (Result: Cigar Ashes) *Confront Viktor about the steering wheel. (Attribute: Viktor eats salted pork, speaks French and is superstitious) *Examine Box of Tools. (Result: Feathered Threat) *Analyze Feathered Threat. (09:00:00) *Confront Wolfgang about the feathered threat. (Result: Wolfgang is superstitious, eats salted pork and speaks French) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Laurina about her relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Laurina eats salted pork and is superstitious; New Crime Scene: Office Desks) *Investigate Office Desks. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Tablet) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: James Identified; Attribute: James is superstitious) *Interrogate James about the old photo. (Attribute: James eats salted pork and speaks French) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Unlocked Tablet. (09:00:00) *Ask Joseph about the victim suing him. (Attribute: Joseph eats salted pork) *Investigate Street Sidewalks. (Clues: Locked Box, Torn Fabric) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Blunderbuss Found) *Analyze Blunderbuss. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an earring) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Victim's Tie) *Analyze Victim's Tie. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs above 150 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Greed is a Man's Treasure (4/7). (No stars) Greed is a Man's Treasure (4/7) *Ask Joseph about what he knew. *See what Laurina knows about flower arrangements. *Investigate News Office. (Clue: Locked Journal) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Laurina's Journal Unlocked) *Analyze Journal. (06:00:00) *Inform Joseph about the flower arrangements Laurina offered. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Car Dealership. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Scroll) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Death Threat) *Analyze Death Threat. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Viktor about meeting with the pirate assassin. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Flooded Street. (All tasks must be completed beforehand; Clue: Floating Debris) *Examine Floating Debris. (Result: Zach's Neckerchief) *Question Farah about why she was hanging out with Zach. (Reward: Pirate Tricorn Hat) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Paradise Beach (The Mystery)